After Breaking dawn
by I'm-Capslocked
Summary: One shot Set after Breaking Dawn, set at Edward and Bella's second honeymoon on Isle of Esme. My first story so be kind!


Preface

Bella's POV

I wanted to stare into his eyes forever and to never look away;  
I wanted him to hold me closer and tighter in his warm arms,  
I wanted him to kiss me with a passion that only we can share,  
and when it all fell down I knew he would be there.

To watch me. To hold me. To kiss me. To love me. To tell me everything would be okay.

Chapter 1: Our Little Island

Edward's POV

Today was going to be exceptional!

The weather on the little island today was as beautiful as my Bella lying in my arms. As we lay on the bed I stared out of the French doors, which were overlooking the pale sanded beach, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I was holding an angel in my arms, we would be isolated from our problems for two whole weeks and as soon as we got home we would be greeted by our little angel Renesmee.

As I was humming Bella's lullaby quietly to myself, I could feel her eyes on me, not bearing to keep from staring into them any longer I turned onto my side so that our lips were just centimetres apart-but of course that was still too far apart for me and Bella. I could smell her sweet vampire scent radiating of every part of her body onto me, the heat from our bodies collided with each other making the space between us as hot as a fire. Finally neither of us could bear the tension so I put one of my hands on the back of her head whilst the other slid down to her waist pulling her closer to me so that our bodies were interlocked with one other. Our lips crushed against each others, her hands were tangled in my hair as mine were doing the exact same. I rolled slightly so she was on top of me but I could tell she was hesitating...

"What's wrong, love?" I interjected

She hesitated; it was really frustrating that I couldn't hear her thoughts even after she had become a vampire.

"It's nothing really." She answered after awhile she had a thoughtful look upon her face so I knew it was something. But before I could think about what she was really thinking she was kissing me again this time it was passionate, not as rushed as before, there was still an urgency on her lips but I knew that was just because we hadn't been alone in such a long time. Her hands slid away from my hair and instead they moved to the buttons of my shirt. One by one she undid them slowly but surely, I couldn't believe how much patience she had I was so tempted to just rip it off. Instead I let her tease me with her snail pace.

After a while I noticed something strange Bella wasn't talking as much, normally there would be a question between each kiss. So I slowly pulled back and sighed (something I had not done since she was human)

"Bella" I moaned "you have to tell me what is bothering you"

She just stared back.

"Please Bella, please tell me" I used the exact same words she had used on me when asking to see her engagement ring.

She was about to say something like _"really it was nothing" _when I smiled my crocked smile I remembered her saying something about how it still dazzled her even though she was a vampire. In that very same moment she answered me.

"I was only day dreaming" she told me.

Suddenly I was more intrigued than before, what could she possibly been daydreaming of? It was times like this were I wished I could read my Bella's mind on the other hand if it made her happy that I couldn't read it then surely trying to read her facial expressions and her body language was enough for me. I smiled my crooked smile again.

"It was just about me, you...and Renesmee" her smile grew bigger with each name.

I was about to ask her what in particular she had thought about but then she took the words right out of my mouth.

"I was thinking about our future, we were in the cottage putting Renesmee to bed she was sound asleep. Then we slowly made our way to our room..."

But she didn't get a chance to finish I had already pulled her lips back to mine; I was overwhelmed with the love that was seeping out of her. I broke our kiss for one moment.

"I love you so much Bella, you know that right?" I stared into her liquid gold eyes waiting for an answer.

She pulled her lips to my ear and started kissing it then she pulled away ever so slightly and wisped...

"Of course I do, but the real question is" she pulled back to look in my eyes I noticed that she looked confused "why are the cleaning crew here" she kissed my but only for a second "and how long will they be here for." She was wearing a seducing smile. I started to pull her closer to me I didn't want there to be any space between us. Our lips were so close I could taste her scent on my tongue.

As soon as our lips met again there was a quiet knock on the door, I groaned against Bella's smooth marble lips and she let out a little giggle silently never breaking the kiss.

"Maybe we should get the door" she said her breath tickling my neck.

"Or maybe we could just leave it" I replied

"Don't tell me you've forgotten"

I was confused what was she going on about

"Edward last time I was here I was human. Don't you think that if we leave the door they might break in and shoot you?" She was joking about the last bit but it probably wouldn't be far from the truth.

As I jumped up from the bed Bella stayed with me the whole time her arms securely wrapped around my waist. I chuckled to myself as I turned to face my darling wife; I leaned in when there was another knock on the door. A tiny crease burrowed in between my eyebrows. Bella looked like she was disappointed as well but we shook it off, the sooner they left, the longer time we would have to ourselves.

"Come on Mrs Cullen" I said as I took her hand in mine. Of course she was right when we opened the door and they saw Bella's golden eyes and pale skin their eyes widened with shock.

I told them that we didn't really need anything cleaned, and they nodded reluctantly always keeping their eyes on Bella.

I turned to see my love but as soon as the door was closed she jumped at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I strode into the kitchen at a very non-human speed I sat her on the kitchen counter and shuffled in between her legs our kiss never broke in this process. I don't know how long we had been there before Bella slid her tongue across by bottom lips and pulled back, but I didn't want it to end yet, I tried not to show my disappointment when she slid of the counter and walked out the kitchen I stood there not quite sure what had just happened. She appeared after a couple of seconds in the door way of the kitchen a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked the seductive smile back on her face.

I knew then what she had been doing; she had walked to the bed hoping that I would have followed.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. I rushed over to Bella, swept her of her feet and ran towards the bedroom. We landed on the bed and carried on like we were never interrupted.


End file.
